In the Arms of a Demon
by Wayward Hope
Summary: Based off a prompt on Tumblr, written by lonewolfed. First Teen Wolf FanFiction, please be nice and review! When Stiles' friends get possessed, it turns out Stiles isn't as helpless as he thought he was. He discovers that he's the only one who can save Beacon Hills.


Stiles POV

"You'll lose, Stiles" Scott said, in a distinct voice, clearly not associated with the real Scott McCall, the one I've known since childhood, my best friend, _my brother_. The statement stopped me dead in my tracks. Turning around to where I had handcuffed him to the radiator, I saw Scott's eyes shift black for a moment before switching back to their normal brown color. I stumbled back, frightened by the not-so-normal shift of his eye color. Delving deep into my brain for recollection, I remembered reading something, somewhere, about how wolves were slightly more susceptible to demonic possessions, and how the demons eyes shifted fully black, but only when wanted to be shown.

"You're possessed." I whispered under my breath, knowing full well that Scott could hear me, what with his werewolf heightened senses and all. He only stared intently back at me before I regained my composure and ran out of the room, not wanting to be near this creature that had taken over my friend's body.

"Stiles, you can run but you can't hide from us." Not-Scott yelled after him. _Wait... us? What did he mean by us? _I pondered. I skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, turned around once again and trudged slowly back to Scott's room. I found Scott sitting in the same position, only this time the handcuffs previously attached tight to Scott's wrist and the radiator were twisted and mangled on the floor in front of him.

"What did you mean by 'us?'" I asked, standing tall and strong, even with the fear overriding all of my senses. I already had a guess; I just needed to know for sure if what I was thinking was true.

"Oh come on, Stiles. I know you are better than that. Think Stiles. _Really think_. You know what I meant." _Damn these demons and their cryptic messages. _I thought. _Was this meaning that I was right? Had the others been possessed also?_ I suddenly remembered all of the weird things that had happened throughout this past week. Isaac looking suspicious and sullenly ominous in chemistry on Monday, Erica stalking out of the club on Friday night, rather satisfied with herself, Lydia with her utter perfection, I dunno how to explain it but she looked rather conspicuous, Jackson, well he is always quite the dick so nothing really changed there, Boyd actually seemed somewhat happy, which is very out of character for him, Derek was his typical broody self, but a bit more... _creepy_ I guess I should say? And finally Allison, who had freaked me out the most. She had walked towards me with her bow loaded, dressed in a black cloak, hood over her head, and a small smile upon her face, making her resemble a man on a mission. In all of these occurrences, I remember seeing their eyes glint black for a fraction of a second. I had thought that it was the light playing tricks on me, but I know now what I had seen had been one hundred percent real.

While going through these events in my head, Scott had gotten up silently and now stood directly in front of me, our noses nearly touching. I could feel his beady, black eyes watching every movement I made, making me feel very uncomfortable in my own skin. I backed up slowly, keeping my eyes shut tight. My back hit the wall after a few steps, startling me. My eyes shot open, and I was looking straight into the black eyes adorning my friend's face. I needed a quick escape, so I decided to risk it and I punched him in the face as hard as I could, making him reel back long enough for me to race out of the room, down the stairs, and to the front door. I could hear his footsteps above me, heavy and fast, as I opened the door and saw the rest of the pack staring imploringly at me with their black eyes from the front lawn.

I turned to face Scott head on, knowing full well that I was backed into a corner. There was no way to escape the pack of eight demon possessed werewolves. I stood there silently as they all took steps towards me, pressing myself as far as I could against the door frame behind me. They were getting closer every second, and I could feel the oncoming panic storming through my body, tightening my lungs, making it hard to breathe. Even still, they walked towards me until they were forming a half circle around where I stood, flattened against the door. As I waited for them to do something, _anything_, I thought, _how in the hell did Lydia and Allison get possessed? They're both human like me._

Through my overwhelming panic, I could feel warmth that I had never experienced before start to rush through my veins in waves, heating my body and making my head burn with the heat as intense as fire that had settled there. I saw looks of fear make their way across each and every one of the pack members, starting with Scott and ending with Derek. I wondered what made them look at me with that intense of emotion, but before I could figure it out, a beam of light surged from my chest, sending the wolves and humans flying out across the lawn. I knew that they wouldn't stay down for long, and I set off running to my Jeep, throwing myself inside and rushing off to Dr. Deaton's veterinary office. I figured out of all the people out there, he would be the most likely one to know what had just happened.

**A/N: So, here we are guys. My first Teen Wolf FanFiction. I hope you like it so far! Anyways, I got this prompt off of Tumblr, where I saw it a few days ago. As it's said on Tumblr: "Reversed demon!Stiles trope – everyone but Stiles is a demon. **_**When Stiles' friends get possessed, it turns out Stiles is not as helpless as he thought he was. He discovers that he is the only one that can save Beacon Hills." **_**(The original source is lonewolfed if anyone would like to know.) Well, if you could, I would love for you to review and tell me if its good, if it's going too fast or too slow, if any of the characters are too OOC or any of that fun stuff. Well anyways, thanks for reading **


End file.
